


七日恋人/SEVEN DAYS LOVER (28)

by Seventeenth_Joe



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seventeenth_Joe/pseuds/Seventeenth_Joe





	七日恋人/SEVEN DAYS LOVER (28)

七日恋人（二十八）  
by乔十七

136  
王嘉尔泡在浴缸里身上泛红，金有谦按住他的腰，火热的欲望一直顶在身下的入口，像是想要直接挤进去。王嘉尔红着脸抱着金有谦的脖子，右手轻捏金有谦的后脖颈：“流氓。”他亲吻金有谦眼角的泪痣，“好好洗澡行吗？又是沙子又是汗的，”他双手捧水泼到金有谦脖子上，“你脖子上的沙子到底是哪里蹭来的？”  
“你帮我洗吗？”金有谦在王嘉尔耳边吹气。  
“帮你洗，你先放开我。”王嘉尔捂了一下耳朵看到金有谦眼睛里蒙上的雾气，“你现在满脸写着要吃人。”说罢按着金有谦的肩膀想要站起来。  
“嘉尔，”金有谦按着王嘉尔的腰不让想让他起来，“亲脸太敷衍了。”  
“怎么还像个小孩子一样不高兴了就嘟嘟嘴。”王嘉尔笑着伸手戳金有谦的嘴唇，金有谦顺势吮吸他的指尖。这么软的唇当然还是最适合接吻，王嘉尔移开手指贴上自己的唇。

 

137  
恋爱中的爱侣总是对浓情蜜意的吻情有独钟。从吮吸唇瓣开始到舌尖缠绕，从交换气息到互相掠夺空气，双唇在摩挲和索取中发红，绵长的吻在缺氧带来的头脑发胀中结束。金有谦虽然松开了按住王嘉尔腰的双手，但又把王嘉尔的欲望捏在手里，他熟练地套弄、用指尖抠拨顶端，王嘉尔被金有谦撩拨得眼睛湿润连连喘气，一边迷离地眯眼看他，一边往他手心里拱。  
“这样的眼神要不得。”金有谦突然捏紧王嘉尔的欲望，“嘉尔，不可以提前射出来。你欠我的债得慢慢还，”他勾起嘴角，“这段时间的煎熬，都要一点一点讨回来呢。”他的另一只手原本只是扶着王嘉尔的腰，慢慢从扶腰变成从腰线上滑下，直接拨开浸泡得柔软的穴口探寻深处。因为金有谦的撩拨，王嘉尔整个人很放松，深入蜜穴的手指在甬道里打转没什么阻碍，金有谦抽出手指直接扶着欲望对准入口挺入。  
“啊！”粗长的欲望突然的进入让王嘉尔措手不及，没有充分扩张的甬道紧密缠绕住金有谦，王嘉尔本能地抬腰想逃离，不料金有谦另一只手握着他的欲望限制住他的动作，“水也进去了。”王嘉尔不满地嘟囔。  
“就当润滑了。”金有谦按住他的腰，“乖，坐下来。”  
王嘉尔双手搭着金有谦的肩膀，扭动腰、深吸气，一点点坐下去，紧致的内壁紧贴着金有谦的欲望感受坚硬的形状和烫人的温度。  
金有谦满意地拍打王嘉尔的屁股让两个人结合得更加紧密：“嘉尔，你夹得好紧，”他舔舐王嘉尔的脖子，“特别想欺负你。”

138  
“想造反啊你......”王嘉尔想抬腰动一下，被金有谦按住，“你到底想怎么样啊？”语调从嗔骂变成撒娇，“有谦，让我动一下。”  
“这么着急干什么？”金有谦故意把“干”字拖长调念来欣赏王嘉尔面红耳赤，“嘉尔这段时间想这里吗？”他用力顶了一下。  
“嗯......”王嘉尔被突如其来的顶弄刺激到短促的呻吟翻滚过喉结从鼻间逸出。  
“回答我，想这里吗？”金有谦又用力顶撞了几下。  
“啊......”王嘉尔抱着金有谦的脖子喘气，“想......”  
“有多想？”  
“特别特别想......嗯......”随着顶撞的幅度，王嘉尔粉嫩的胸前两点时而沉入水下，时而跃出水面等待采撷。  
“只有特别特别想？”金有谦掐住王嘉尔两侧的红点细细搓揉。  
“呜......特别特别特别......特别想......”王嘉尔讨好地亲吻金有谦，柔软的舌头舔过脖子，再度和金有谦的舌头交缠在一起，像他们紧贴的姿势。  
金有谦放开被他搓红的红点，揉着王嘉尔圆润的屁股然后用力打了一下：“特别想我还要离开我？嗯？”  
“呜......”王嘉尔吃痛眼睛变得亮晶晶的，“不了，再也不要分开了......”  
“除了这些......还应该再说些什么？”王嘉尔焦急地在金有谦身上动起来让金有谦说话声音变得低沉沙哑，“我们第一次......你说过的......”  
“嗯......啊......我要你......”王嘉尔注意力都放在寻找身体最原始的快乐上，心不在焉地回答。  
金有谦掐王嘉尔的腰不让他动：“还有呢？”王嘉尔眼角通红，眼睛湿漉漉地看着金有谦，让金有谦想要狠狠贯穿他，听他辗转百媚的呻吟，“最重要的话呢？”  
“我喜欢你。”  
“不够。”  
“我爱你。”  
“我也爱你。”

 

139  
金有谦把王嘉尔按在浴缸边狠狠贯穿，身心煎熬一周多的时间让他把不满、抓狂、失落、痛楚全部化成欲望发泄出来，用接连起伏的呻吟和肉体的撞击声来确认彼此。  
“有谦......有谦......”王嘉尔在喘息中呼喊金有谦的名字，“嗯......慢一点......”  
“这么快就受不了了吗？”金有谦一边抽插一遍贴着王嘉尔耳朵低声说话，“你是篮球运动员啊，这样的体力可不行......”他放慢速度，变成漫长的退出和快速的插入，粗长的欲望每一次深入都对准王嘉尔的敏感点，让他在自己身下颤抖、想说的话都变成细碎的呻吟。  
“嘉尔，我想看你失控的样子。”金有谦抚慰王嘉尔前端翘起的欲望，透明的液体不断渗下让手心黏腻。  
“混......蛋......”骂人的话在金有谦的撞击和前端抚慰的双重刺激下变得有气无力，“明......明天......你死定了......啊......”  
“你记性不好喔，早就是'明天'了。”金有谦让王嘉尔回头和他亲吻，“如果你能下得了床的话，我随你处置。”  
王嘉尔用力瞪他一眼，随即被金有谦的快速抽插打乱气势，顺从于欲望的浮沉。淫靡的欢爱和呻吟把羞耻心全部打包踢走，只剩下身心的契合。

 

140  
身体力行的某人把恋人从下半夜足足折腾至天蒙蒙亮，从浴室到书桌再到大床，恋人前端射无可射、双腿发软难以合上、蜜穴里填满爱液维持着两人紧密契合的姿势入睡。  
正午的太阳照得眼皮发红，王嘉尔伸手挡了一下太阳光，忽然发现后穴里的欲望正在进一步胀大。  
“嘉尔你醒了？”金有谦拖着撒娇的尾音，“我好像说过要让你下不了床吧？”  
“......”王嘉尔努力想装睡。  
“装睡也不可以，我知道你醒了。”  
“......能不能不要长期保持发情状态啊金有谦同学！”王嘉尔欲哭无泪。

休假变成宅在房间里看着碧海蓝天发呆真是太糟糕的事情了。  
但是好在你在我身边，好在一切都来得及：  
来得及明确心意；  
来得及认真交往；  
来得及努力相爱；  
来得及长厢厮守。

 

 

 


End file.
